the_crossover_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/The Crossover Game: Timeline
Overview Pictured: #''Super Smash Bros. 64, Nicktoons Unite!, Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion'' #''Super Smash Bros. Melee, Jump Superstars, Soulcalibur II'' #''Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Jump Ultimate Stars, Dragon Ball Z; Ultimate Tenkaichi'' #''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, J-Stars Victory VS, Soulcalibur IV/Broken Destiny '' #''Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe, Dragon Ball Xenoverse (Resurrection F), Naruto Storm 4 (The Last)'' #''Kingdom Hearts I.5 HD, Mortal Kombat (2011), Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3'' #''Street Fighter x Tekken, Injustice: Gods Among Us, Soulcalibur V'' #''Kingdom Hearts II.5 HD (minus BBS), PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, Asura's Wrath'' #''Kingdom Hearts II.8 Final Chapter Prologue, Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U, Naruto Storm 4: Road to Boruto'' #''Disney Infinity, LEGO Dimensions, Mortal Kombat X'' #''PlayStation x Nintendo, Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution, Dragon Ball Xenoverse (Main Story)'' Not Pictured: #''Project x Zone 2, Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden, One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum'' #''PlayStation All-Stars Round 2, Super Smash Bros. Next, Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X'' #''Jump Stars: Ultimate Stadium, Marvel vs DC Comics: Worlds Asunder, LEGO Dimensions: Battle Arena'' #''The Crossover Game'' Detailed Summary The timeline of The Crossover Game is a united continuity that spans several video game crossovers throughout history. From full-scale crossovers like Marvel vs Capcom and Super Smash Bros. to minor details such as Jason Voorhees being playable in Mortal Kombat X or Captain America's shield appearing in Tony Stark's lab, every game franchise is connected in one way or another. This timeline attempts to connect those stories or easter eggs into a prequel that leads into the main plot of The Crossover Game. 1. Super Smash Bros (Nintendo 64): The instigator of the crossover multiverse and what may have been most gamers' very first crossover video game, especially Nintendo fans. Though the original game does not have an actual story mode, it sets up the Crossover Game's history as the first collection of characters from different worlds. However, the characters in the game represent toys from a shared universe rather than characters from different universes. Alongside Smash Bros, we see Nicktoons Unite and Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion. Like Smash Bros, Punch Time Explosion also represents a shared universe, though the characters are known to be from different worlds. However, Nicktoons Unite here is the first to acknowledge different universes, as its premise piggy backs off of the events of the Jimmy/Timmy crossover special. Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Danny Phantom are the first characters to be aware of alternate universes, and the first to defend their worlds from potential destruction at the hands of their arch enemies. This would later be followed by Battle for Volcano Island, and several more sequels that gradually build the universe with a variety of Nickelodeon worlds. 2. Super Smash Bros Melee: Following the creation of a shared Nintendo universe, Super Smash Bros Melee introduces a variety of new faces to the popular fighting tournament, as well as introducing new foes such as Crazy Hand and Giga Bowser. With these new foes, the universe begins to grow, and sides are taken as conflict begins to rise beyond that of a friendly fighting tournament. Joining the multiverse are newcomers Soulcalibur II (HD Online) and Jump Superstars. Soulcalibur II exists as a parallel to the Super Smash Bros universe. While Smash Bros represents a shared Nintendo world, Soulcalibur introduces the idea of bringing in characters from different worlds, like Nicktoons Unite had previously. Soulcalibur's pre-existing universe grows with the inclusion of the Tekken universe's Heihachi Mishima, MacFarlane Comic's Spawn, and Link from the Legend of Zelda series, representing a parallel version of the Link from Smash Bros. Likewise, Jump Superstars exists as a parallel to Punch Time Explosion's shared universe with fighters from different worlds. Most of the characters are in their earliest incarnations, such as Part I Naruto, pre-timeskip Luffy, and Pre-Mugetsu Ichigo. 3. Super Smash Bros Brawl: Once again, the shared Nintendo universe grows in size, and this time, there's a story behind it. In addition to several new Nintendo faces, this time we see the likes of Solid Snake and Sonic the Hedgehog join the fray. The characters must band together to stop the Subspace army from taking over their world, and defeat Tabuu, a mysterious entity who turns out to be pulling the strings behind the invasion. The Jump universe grows with the inclusion of Jump Ultimate Stars, and as the collection of fighters grow, so do the characters themselves, with those like Naruto becoming older, while those like Luffy and Ichigo become stronger. As a parallel to the Jump World, the Ultimate Tenkaichi universe is born. Though it is primarily based in the Dragon Ball Universe, many new Saiyans are born into a chaotic world created by Omega Shenron, and it's up to them to put an end to the destruction he's caused. Some of the Saiyans born are reinvented versions of characters from different universes, such as Leek, the Saiyan version of Lee Hatake, and his father Raizon. Ultimate Tenkaichi also ties into the Naruto x Dragon Ball series and B.O.N.D. 4. Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep: The Crossover Game equivalent to Kingdom Hearts begins with Birth By Sleep, following the Keyblade War. In this world, the Final Fantasy universe is merged with the Disney multiverse to create an all-new shared universe, composed of various worlds, what I refer to as pocket dimensions within the universe. The story begins with the trio of Aqua, Ventus, and Terra, and concludes with the introduction of the young Sora and Riku. The Jump world is once again involved with the introduction of J-Stars Victory VS. However, a lot has transpired since the Jump World was last visiting. Though many series veterans like Naruto, Luffy, Yusuke Urameshi, and Ichigo have returned, many have left for unknown reasons, such as Yugi Muto, Yoh Asakura, and Jotaro Kujo. With the introduction of many newcomers and the threat of a mysterious shadowy entity, it assumed that a larger power may have played a part in the disappearance of these veteran fighters. This time period also gives a glimpse back into the Soul universe with Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny and Soulcalibur IV, which bring in God of War's Kratos and Star Wars' Galen Marek, Master Yoda, and Darth Vader. The inclusion of the Star Wars characters places the timeline after the events of The Clone Wars, but prior to the Galactic Civil War. 5. Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe: Set in a parallel timeline to the reboot Mortal Kombat series, this pits the DC Universe against the warriors from Earthrealm. With the simultaneous strike at Shao Kahn and Darkseid by Raiden and Superman, the energies from Shao Kahn's portal and Darkseid's boom tube create a dimensional rift, opening the two worlds together. Alternatively, this rift also expands to other realities, though those will be mentioned at another time. The dimensional imbalance brings about a hidden rage within the heroes and Earthrealm warriors, and gives birth the Dark Kahn. My take on this universe would be re-imagined with the gameplay engine of Injustice, removing Fatalities in favor of Super Moves, mainly because the Fatalities in this game are a large part of why so many people despise it, plus Super Moves are more effective because logically, most of the things the characters in Injustice do to each other would result in death. Anyway, during the events of the conflict between DC Earth and Earthrealm, two notable video games reenact recent movies. Dragon Ball Xenoverse is seen during the events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F, and Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 recounts the events of The Last: Naruto the Movie. These two realities follow up the events of J-Stars Victory VS, as well as the Naruto x Dragon Ball story. As mentioned in the description for MK vs DCU, the dimensional rift between worlds expands, opening the worlds of Naruto and Dragon Ball to each other. Xenoverse also takes place in a universe separate from the one in Ultimate Tenkaichi. 6. Kingdom Hearts (I.5 HD Remix): Ten years after the events of Birth By Sleep, Sora's story begins when his world is swallowed by darkness, and he sets off in search of his friends Riku and Kairi. This spot in time represents the events of Kingdom Hearts, Chain of Memories, and 358/2 Days. Three adventures across a myriad of Disney worlds, in a battle against the Heartless army. 358/2 Days delves into the history of Organization XIII, setting up the events for Kingdom Hearts II. (Though Days is only a collection of cinematics rather than a remake of the game itself, it is still considered a game here.) Alongside these three adventures, we are introduced to the new Mortal Kombat reality, one that exists parallel to the MK vs DCU universe. Coincidentally, this world also revolves around three adventures, though they roll together as a single story. (being a reboot of the original Mortal Kombat trilogy, this game combined the stories of Mortal Kombat, MKII, and Ultimate MK3). With the inclusion of God of War's Kratos and Freddy Krueger of the Nightmare on Elm Street series, this world becomes linked to Soulcalibur, and by extension, Tekken, Star Wars, Spawn, and The Legend of Zelda. Following the clash of Mortal Kombat and DC, we're introduced to the world of Marvel vs Capcom 3 (Ultimate MvC3), a clash between the Capcom multiverse and Marvel Universe. During the conflict, the door to the Marvel universe closes while the Capcom multiverse opens up to other worlds, though these will be mentioned later. 7. Street Fighter x Tekken: As mentioned before, when the door to the Marvel universe closed, it opened Capcom's multiverse to other worlds. Though the majority of the Capcom multiverse went their separate ways, the Street Fighter universe met with the Tekken universe, linking Capcom to Namco, and by extension, also links Marvel to Soulcalibur, which in turn links both universes to God of War, The Legend of Zelda, Mortal Kombat, Spawn, Star Wars, and a Nightmare on Elm Street. Additionally, the world is further introduced to inFamous and Doko Demo Issyo, two more PlayStation properties. The story involves a powerful energy known as Pandora, trapped within a large cube that landed in Antarctica. Injustice: Gods Among Us brings us back to the DC Universe, though this time, it revolves around two particular timelines: the mainstream universe we're familiar with, and a world ruled by a dictator Superman. Aside from the heroes from the mainstream universe being brought into the alternate world, we also see a familiar face return. Scorpion, from Mortal Kombat. Though it is never mentioned which Scorpion this one is meant to be, it can be assumed that he is actually the original Scorpion, who took on the fighting style of the reboot Scorpion. This is referenced through characters like Batman and Superman being familiar with Scorpion and vice versa. Soulcalibur V takes place 17 years after the events of IV/Broken Destiny, revolving around the children of Sophitia Alexandra. Introduced in this installment is Ezio Auditore da Firenze, an Assassin from Italy. With his inclusion, the previously link worlds are now tied to the Assassin's Creed universe. Additionally, since SCV features the most robust character creation system in the series, literally anyone can join the fray. With this, a man going by the codename of LeeHatake93 (that's me) creates an avatar to be used in the universe of Soulcalibur. Though the man himself does not take part in the battle, this links the Crossover reality to the real world for the first time, as many of the man's creations mimic characters we've seen thus far, forging a bond between characters who've never met, even though their appearance in this realm is merely cosmetic. 8. Kingdom Hearts II (II.5 HD Remix, minus Birth by Sleep): Set a year after Kingdom Hearts, the adventures throughout various Disney worlds continue, with some new worlds being introduced, such as Pirates of the Caribbean. Since Birth by Sleep took place 11 years prior to this adventure, this collection only includes the adventures in Kingdom Hearts II and re:Coded, though like Days, re:Coded is just a story told through cutscenes. Behind the scenes of Kingdom Hearts, more worlds are opened up, outside of Final Fantasy and Disney. PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale is one such world. A universe parallel to the Nintendo multiverse of Super Smash Bros, All-Stars is a shared universe that, like Kingdom Hearts, is composed of multiple pocket "worlds" based on PlayStation properties, in addition to a few third party universes. Through Dante, Heihachi Mishima, Cole MacGrath, Toro and Kuro, and Kratos' previous connections, this world is also connected to Mortal Kombat, Capcom, Marvel, DC, Assassin's Creed, Star Wars, Spawn, Soulcalibur, and by extension, the Super Smash Bros multiverse through the previously mentioned franchises' connections, as well as Raiden's connection to Solid Snake. Asura's Wrath is another such world. After being called to it through an influence by the Satsui no Hado, the power of Pandora's box transported Ryu to this world, where he faced off against Asura, in an epic battle that took them to the moon, and even forced Ryu to succumb to the Satsui no Hado. Asura managed to gain the upper hand when their battle was interrupted by Akuma. Akuma launched Ryu into space, where he disappeared into another world. As the battle between Asura and Akuma ensued, Akuma transformed into Oni, but was overpowered. 9. Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance (II.8 HD Final Chapter Prologue): The Kingdom Hearts story continues yet again with Dream Drop Distance, which opens up more worlds aside from the Square and Disney-owned properties. Through Kingdom Hearts 3D, the Nintendo multiverse is opened up to Sora. With Dream Drop Distance also being on PS4, more PlayStation realities are opened up, as well as doorways to Telltale universes such as The Walking Dead, The Wolf Among Us, Game of Thrones, Tales from the Borderlands, Minecraft Story Mode, and Back to the Future, though Sora does not have access to these worlds at that moment. However, a familiar reality finally opens its doors... Super Smash Bros (for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U) brings us back to the Nintendo multiverse, with a variety of new faces and familiar characters returning to the series after a long absence. While Solid Snake has left this world, the likes of Mega Man and Pac-Man have taken his place. Additionally, remember when I mentioned that Akuma knocked Ryu into another world during his fight with Asura? This is that world. With more third-party influence in this universe than before, the Nintendo multiverse's doors are open to even more worlds, some of which are still currently unknown (as the results of the Smash Ballot are still unknown). Additionally, the world is finally open to other dimensions, with Link, Villager, and Isabelle's appearance in Mario Kart, as well as the inclusion of the Super Mario Maker stage, which reflects on Super Mario Maker that, in turn, allows a variety of Nintendo and select third-party characters to travel through Mario's world. Additionally, with the inclusion of Ryu and Mega Man, the Nintendo Multiverse is now directly linked to Capcom and as such, this leads into Project X Zone 2's inclusion of Nintendo characters. Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (Boruto the Movie): Though it's unknown whether or not the actual game will cover the events of the movie, in The Crossover Game, the events of Boruto the Movie take place within Naruto Storm 4, set 10 or more years after the events of The Last: Naruto the Movie. This is where the canon Naruto universe and the Brawl Legends Naruto universe first acknowledge each others' existence, as a rift between the worlds are opened. It is during this time that Menma Namikaze, a counterpart to the Genjutsu World version of Naruto, from the Brawl Legends series decides to investigate. As the rift opens, Menma sends a few disguised Wood Clones to scout out the layout of this world, studying the differences between this world and the one that he currently resides in. After much observation following the defeat of Momoshiki Otsutsuki, Menma puts his sights on Boruto Uzumaki and Sarada Uchiha. Roughly half a year after Momoshiki's defeat, Menma travels to this universe and casts Boruto and Sarada under the Limited Tsukuyomi. They eventually break free, though they never discover Menma's true identity. 10. Disney Infinity: Another Disney Multiverse parallel to the one established in Kingdom Hearts, this one contains a variety of worlds not seen in the aforementioned series, such as Wreck-It Ralph, Toy Story, Monsters University, Marvel, and Star Wars, among many others. Like the original Super Smash Bros universe, this multiverse is actually a shared universe composed of toys brought to life, and as such, the non-Disney original universes, like Star Wars, exist as a parallel to their source material. Living toys also brings us to our next multiverse... 11. LEGO Dimensions: In addition to the toys-to-life series that are represented in this game, like Back to the Future, Scooby-Doo, The Simpsons, Portal 2, and The Lego Movie, this world represents the entire Lego multiverse in general. This includes non represented franchises like Harry Potter, Star Wars, Marvel, Indiana Jones, etc. In this world, a being known as Vortech plans to merge the various worlds in the Lego Multiverse into one in order to gain power from the source of all creation. It's up to Batman, Gandalf, WyldStyle, and various other heroes from the Multiverse to team up to stop him. Since LEGO has produced figures from Disney properties, Star Wars, and Marvel, this world is also linked to the Disney Infinity and Kingdom Hearts worlds. Additionally, my collection of amiibo figures also links Lego Dimensions and Disney Infinity to Super Smash Bros. The stories of Lego Dimensions and Disney Infinity taking place simultaneously explains the absence of Marvel and Star Wars in Lego Dimensions, since they are part of Disney Infinity. Mortal Kombat X: Around 20 years after the defeat of Shao Kahn, the next generation of Earthrealm heroes must stop Shinnok from taking control of Earthrealm. Additionally, Jason Voorhees and the Predator join the fray, adding to the collection of "Outworlders" within the Mortal Kombat franchise. Additionally, the world of Mortal Kombat opens its doors, and the residents of Earthrealm are now able to venture to other worlds. 12. Super Smash Bros All-Stars (PlayStation x Nintendo): With the two Multiverses having slowly been bridging closer together, the worlds of PlayStation and Nintendo finally completely open up to each other, with Sora joining the fray to help oppose the threat of Master Polygon, a combination of Nintendo's Master Hand and Crazy Hand with PlayStation's Polygon Man. All Smash Bros veterans return for this battle, and a large number of PlayStation newcomers make their debut. Additionally, the events of Project x Zone 2 ''take place simultaneously to those in ''PlayStation x Nintendo. As the events that transpire in this story cross multiple timelines, any Nintendo, Bandai Namco, SEGA, and/or Capcom characters that were or will be involved in the PSxN crisis also take part in this story. Depending on the character, the events of this game simultaneously take place before and after those in PSxN. 13. Brawl Legends: Ultimate Ninja Evolution is the name given to the time period in the Brawl Legends series that sees the Prime Timeline cross over with the Canon Naruto universe. I've mentioned the story in several previous deviations, so here's a brief synopsis. Brawl Legends Menma kills Naruto and Kakashi in retaliation for Madara's death. Naruto's son, Minato, becomes the new Jinchuriki of Kurama while the eighth Hokage, Lee Hatake, vows to find Menma to avenge Naruto and Kakashi. He disbands his team so that they can search for Menma across the five nations. Menma turns out to have been Madara's apprentice, given Madara's DNA and the Rinnegan so that he could capture the nine Tailed Beasts and enact Project Tsuki no Me. Eventually, the rifts that opened the doorway into the canon Naruto universe become more common, and the canon counterparts to Naruto and Sasuke, as well as Boruto and Sarada, are carried over into the Prime Timeline of Brawl Legends. Long story short, they team up with the Brawl Legends characters to defeat Menma, and the final of the Fourth Great Ninja War, which never came to pass in the BL world, is reinvented in the struggle between Menma and Lee Hatake. After the events of this story, the canon characters return home. The results of the battle are yet to bet written. 13. Dragon Ball Xenoverse (Main Story): After an unknown amount of time transpired following the events of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection F, Future Trunks and the Supreme Kai of Time, located in a place known as the Time Nest, notice distortions in history, rewriting major events in negative ways. In order to fix the timestream, Trunks summons Shenron and wishes for a warrior powerful enough to fix history. The warrior summoned to the Time Nest is none other than Leek, the Saiyan hero who stopped Omega Shenron and worked to restore the damaged world he lives in to its former glory. Gifted the ability to travel to any time period, Leek sets out to fix history and defeat the ones responsible for the damaged history: Towa and Mira. He also faces a demon known as Demigra, another entity that sought to damage history and rewrite in his own way. Leek eventually defeats the pair of Towa and Mira, and teams up with Son Goku to defeat Demigra. Afterward, Trunks allows Leek to return to his own past in order to prevent Omega Shenron from using the Dragon Balls to throw his world into chaos, being reunited with his family and given a second chance to defend his world as originally intended. Due to his pure intentions, the Supreme Kai of Time allows Leek to keep his time traveling abilities, as she foresees he would need to use them again in the near future. 14. The Crossover Game: Prequel Trinity: After the events of Super Smash Bros. All-Stars (PlayStation x Nintendo), the worlds of PlayStation and Nintendo go their separate ways once more, however, they retain a connection to each other and this opens a portal to another world, one that has not been encountered by the others before. This story is split into three chapters: PlayStation All-Stars Round 2, Super Smash Bros Next, and Microsoft Legends Battle Zone X. Though these worlds carry their own standalone storylines, they have links to each other, allowing characters from each multiverse to cross over into the others. (in the real world, this is achieved through both cross-platform multiplayer and cross-game connectivity) The cross-game connectivity is first seen in the worlds of Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden and One Piece: Great Pirate Colosseum, which feature compatibility with each other, uniting the worlds of Dragon Ball Z with One Piece yet again. This then leads into the next chapter... 15. Manga vs Comics: The final conflict that opens up the story just before the events of The Crossover Game ''itself, the Jump World is once again reborn in the form of '''Jump Stars: Ultimate Stadium', a rebirth of the Jump Superstars series using the same concept as the Crossover Game Prequel Trinity. All of the previous Jump fighters that appeared in J-Stars would make a return, as well as those who were absent after the events of Jump Ultimate Stars, ''alongside a string of newcomers. Similar to ''Project x Zone, this universe's story spans multiple timelines, bringing characters from the past, present, and future together in the conflict. Likewise, in another world, spanning different universes, Marvel vs DC Comics: Worlds Asunder is born. Having previously been separated due to the conflicting exclusivity of Disney Infinity and LEGO Dimensions, the worlds of Marvel and DC Comics are brought together for the first time in video game history. Due to Spider-Man's previous inclusion in PlayStation All-Stars Round 2, and through extenisive connections, links to the worlds of Namco Bandai and Shonen Jump, the Marvel and DC universe also gain entry to Jump World, as well as the worlds of The Crossover Prequel Trinity. ''(Once again through Cross-Platform and Cross-Game connectivity). Additionally, in the ''LEGO Dimensions universe, portals to even more worlds open up, allowing not only Marvel and DC Comics to cross over with each other, but several other worlds as well, such as Star Wars and Star Trek. 16: The Crossover Game: "With all these worlds open to each other, it's only a matter of time before someone discovers their existence and learns to travel between them and use this ability for their own nefarious deeds." -Words spoken by Beyond, a Multiverse Entity One of the universal entities of the Multiverse known only as Legend, the embodiment of the LegendGames Multiverse (the collection of original universes that I've created), soon discovers the Crossover Multiverse and communes with the other Universal Entities. He learns of a mysterious man who has somehow gained the ability to hop through worlds, and is able to convince the villains of each world to join his ranks, building a massive army of villains. Due to the mysterious man's apparent ignorance toward the existence of the LG Multiverse, The Legend is tasked with finding an individual that knows the worlds and characters well enough to enlist their own army of heroes. He passes on the task to Sora of the Kingdom Hearts world, who just cleared a dispute between Master Polygon and the all-stars of PlayStation and Nintendo. Sora agrees to help the Legend in his task, but has no idea who to enlist. The only people he's known hail from Kingdom Hearts, PlayStation, and Nintendo, and none of them seem to fit the requirements he's searching for. Eventually, the two discover an unknown man within the Soul universe bearing a strange name. They discover that he represents the avatar of someone else, and trace his appearance to its origin. They find themselves in a reality called the "Real World" and come into contact with a man going by the alias of LeeHatake93, or "LH93" for short and to differentiate him from the character Lee Hatake. Rather than being frightened, LH93 instead recognizes Sora immediately and asks how he could possibly be in his world. Though Sora is shocked at this news, the Legend assumes that LH93 may be the one they're looking for and inquires about his knowledge toward a variety of people throughout the Multiverse. LH93 manages to perfectly describe each person, their history, roles in their worlds, and relationships with other characters, and this knowledge convinces the two that he is the man they're searching for. Due to his encyclopedic knowledge of the Multiverse, Legend enlists LH93 to join Sora in his quest to form a massive alliance of heroes in order to combat a mysterious man and his army of villains. LH93 agrees, but wants to make sure that he'll return at the exact moment of his departure, so his first stop is the Dragon Ball Xenoverse reality to enlist the Saiyan Leek, as he is aware of his time travel powers and that he refers to him as an "OC". Though Legend and Sora don't understand that term, they agree to make their first stop at Leek's world. From this point on, LH93 and Sora set out to form their Ultimate Alliance of Heroes, while Legend must stay behind and observe, due to his inability to fight. After convincing Leek to join their team, LH93 sets his sights on recruiting Jay Marston from the Welcome to San Andreas sub-dimension of the Grand Theft Auto HD Universe, as he states "it's never a bad idea to have a good shot on your team, especially an officer of the law." Once Jay joins the team, the four-man squad prepares for the challenge ahead, in order to enlist at least 200+ heroes to their cause. Category:Blog posts